


The loss of the King

by Watermelon_Writes



Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, creatwins, someone help my poor babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelon_Writes/pseuds/Watermelon_Writes
Summary: Roman has a lot to deal with and no one to turn to, well, one person to turn to.





	The loss of the King

Roman was all sorts of messed up. With the revelation that came with the most recent video, he was scared. Thomas knew about Remus now. Thomas knew about the split. And Roman didn't know how to handle that.

Over and over again he kept having to confront issues, issues he'd rather keep hidden. He spent his whole life with this standard thrust upon to be the good twin, to always be good, to be an escape and a beacon of light. But at this moment he didn't feel like a beacon. He just felt sad.

He wished he could tell Pat, or Virgil, or heck even Logan, but he couldn't. Patton would try to cheer him up, but he would just further implement this idea of him being good and his brother being bad. Virgil was probably the one out of the three that could understand his situation the best, but Roman didn't wanna add any more stress to his friend. And Logan, well, Logan wouldn't understand. He probably wouldn't try to comfort him either. But he would bring the issue to Thomas's attention, which was the opposite of what he wanted.

So instead, he went to the one person who would understand his position, who would not judge him for his thoughts, and who would not tell Thomas. He went to his brother.

Gathering all his courage he knocked on the door. He heard loud banging coming from inside before the door swung open.

"Ro!" The dark side threw his arms around his brother's neck in excitement, "You never visit me. What's the special occasion?"

Nervously he wrapped his arms around his brother. "I... I just wanted to talk."

"Thinking about the split again?" Roman flinched away, ending the hug. "Thought so, come on in."

Entering the room, he realized it was quite different than when he last laid eyes on it. The last time he was in here was when the wall separating their rooms didn't exist, when the room was one, when _they_ were one.

"So," Remus began sitting down in a pile of stuffed animals, most of which were missing heads. "What's got you thinking about the King?"

"I don't know," Roman sighed, slumping next to his brother. "I guess now that Thomas knows about the split, I just... I... I mean...I don't... I Ugh." He put his head in his hands. He just could find the words, he just had no idea how to express how he felt.

It seemed he didn't need to though. Remus understood perfectly. "You're scared you're not good enough. You're not a complete creativity after all, you're broken, you'll never be able to measure up to what Thomas needs or wants you to be."

"We." Roman took his head out of his hands to look at his brother. "We're broken. We'll never be like we were, like the King was."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." 

The twins sat there, after a moment they wrapped their arms around each other and, though neither of them would ever admit it, they cried, grieving loss of their King.


End file.
